MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam
The MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam is the result of the Stardust Project, and the titular suit of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. It is piloted by Sigro Gale. Combat Characteristics The Stardust Gundam is the first Mobile Suit created by Owel Czeca, a weapons designer for the Earth Union. In terms of weaponry, the Stardust is resourceful with close and long ranged weapons, most to all of them favoring beam weaponry. It has two head vulcans, three beam sabers, and a standard beam rifle. All of its weapons (optional or not (excluding the bazooka)) required to be connected to the reactor through the hands. If they're not connected or they are being used by mobile suits that don't provide the correct fuel to the handle, the weapons will automatically jam and render themselves useless. In terms of its strength, it was made to be stronger than the Arian Aryans, and even after the development of the Soloris, the Naxos, the Fafnir, and the Kalidasa, it was capable of fighting off these units. It's armor, Prism (P'rotective/'R'es'is'tant '''M'ixed) Coating, was capable of shrugging off physical and impact weaponry with ease and without suffering major damage, while at the same time, was light weight despite its size and arsenal. Armaments *'''MWS-13565 "Brandon" 60/mm Vulcan Gun **'Two vulcan guns were stored in the Stardust's head, stored on the side of the head and made to shoot forward. It's loaded with 80 bullets, with spare ammo stored in the back of the head (up to 240 bullets). *'MWS-13566 "Caleb" Ionized Beam Saber' **It's beam sabers are specially made to have a positron barrier around the beam, allowing it to maintain it's shape, even if the blade is being swinged. By having the handle connect to the Star-Field Reactor by the hands, the beams are made to be as long as the Stardust itself. *'MWS-13567 "Farah" Beam Vulcan' **'The beam vulcan was developed to be a prototype/hybrid of two weapons: the Stardust's Beam Rifle and the Grissomm's "Alexander" beam turrets. It can connect to the reactor through the hand, so it has unlimited ammo (though the gun can be broken very easily). The vulcan can fire up to five shots per second. The vulcan was only used once by the Stardust during the defense of the Grissomm while it left the Colony Ark. During the defense, the vulcan was broken by Darius Ceylon, and it's remains were used to refine the Alexanders. *'MWS-13568 "Ghissell" Beam Rifle' **The beam rifle was developed to have the battle capabilities of a battleship. It connects itself to the reactor through the hands and allows the rifle to be fueled by it. The rifle itself, however, is still weak enough to be destroyed by even Aryan fire. *'MDS-13569 "Jason" PC Shield' **'The PC shield is standard protection for the Stardust. It has layers of Prism Coating Armor so it could withstand beam weapons, though it's not fully able to stop any impact with a beam after several uses. The shield can be stored behind the Stardust (one on the back, but later modified to handle two on the back of the shoulders), placed in the forearm, or grabbed in the hand. After the crew of the Grissomm defect to the Crossfire Pirates, they build another shield for the Stardust, giving it two of them (one red and one white). *'MWS-13570 "Aaron & Zack" FA-M Beam Spreader' **It's forearms are equipped with two special weapons that, when the arm folds out, extend two large beams four times the width of a normal beam blade. The weapon can last up to five minutes before overheating, and it takes 10 minutes for them to cool down (but in space, the time is cut in half due to the overall coldness of space). *'CM-BMSW-135792 "David" Bazooka' **The bazooka was made for the Stardust after it had defected to the Crossfire Pirates. It fired off a claymore shot (being able to fire only one at a time) that could rip apart any grunt mobile suit. It was destroyed by Amy Jagon during one of the battles, but instead of being repaired, it was modified into the Beam Bazooka. *'BM-BMSW-13593 "Ethan" Beam Bazooka' **The beam bazooka was made from the original one after the further reverse-engineering of the Stardust's beam weaponry allowed them to make new beam weapons for the mobile suit and the armors. The beam bazooka is slightly stronger than the original bazooka, but it still can only take one shot at a time. Special Equipment & Features *'MS2-13500 Star-Field Reactor (Type M)' **'Being one of four prototypes of the Reactor used, the Stardust Gundam's Star-Field Reactor (also known as the Type M) is the first of its kind, having been developed to fit on board a mobile suit, with the Stardust meant to be the only mobile suit capable of utilizing it in any meaningful way. Like all S-FRs like it, the Type M is meant to quickly grab any small material that is either attached to the armor of the Stardust or just around it and suck inside through numerous vents placed on the outside. All material gets processed and spliced down to the subatomic level, separating Protons, Electrons, and Neutrons from each other. They all become processed and reordered to create the nuclear energy (preferably Plutonium or Uranium) that fuels the Stardust. At the same time, secondary priority goes towards life support, as it produces oxygen that floods into the cockpit. However, all materials produced by the Type M are known for having a defect from the reorganization process, so mutation is likely to occur for those to breathe in that oxygen. The Type M's output vastly exceeds that of typical nuclear reactors and even the slightly more refined URGE Drive. *'MS2-13501 Star-Field Suppression Unit' **A sort of shield for standard beam weaponry. It allows the Stardust to be covered completely in stardust, so much so that the standard output of beam weaponry can't penetrate through it. It momentarily disables the Star-Field Reactor from collecting materials around the Stardust, so prolonged use is highly dangerous as it could possibly drain the Reactor. Profile ;NOTE: starting from the feet down and ending at the head The feet has red as it's main, as indicated by the red toes (the upper part more resembles crimson from the bottom part is traditional red), and the back as it has red on the bottom and the back of it. It also has white as the back part connected to the back red parts and a white vent at the end of the red toes (the vent connected to the Star-Field Reactor). They are capable of bending very far, allowing the Stardust to stand with its legs spread out from each other, and they're also able to twist at the ankle. The legs are divided into three parts, all of them having white armor on them (the shins are mainly white, with hard-points near where the feet are to allow for extra parts and the extra armor when combined with the MHWMA-13580 Doraga Fighter and vents also at the sides connected that give fuel to the reactor; the knees also have white armor covering the fronts and the sides facing away from the unit, with its inner frame exposed on the sides that point into the Stardust, with vents on the armor that also connect to the reactor; the thighs are mainly white too, with grey inner frame exposed as it comes to where it twists, and there's a black armor piece on the back of thighs). As a leg, it's capable of bending at two points (both at the knee), extend out and twist at the upper thighs. The crotch armor is a white piece with a glowing translucent blue jewel at its top, with an S inside, signifying that it's from the Stardust Project. It has front skirts directly connected to the crotch armor and side skirts connected to the waist, but, oddly enough, it has not back skirts, revealing the black armor pieces at the thighs. The skirts all have yellow parts at the bottom, acting more like a design choice than something useful for the mobile suit. The back part of the lower waist has back armor, but it's thin enough to allow clearance for the leg to extend completely out to the back. The lower torso consists of the cockpit hatch, colored blue, and red abs on the sides, with a connection piece on the back. The rest of the torso unit has the front, with a yellow main vent at the center, and two smaller blue vents next to the main one, then the sides which is mainly just solid blue armor, and the back, where there's hard-points all throughout it that allows it to connect with its three support units and it's standard thruster backpack. The top of the torso has blue pieces acting like cameras on the sides, while the rest is the yellow collar piece, with it very big and wide, with the front collar going also into the neck unit, the side collars are far enough from the head and big enough to reach about the cheeks, but allow enough clearance for the head to move freely (they're also at an angle to make up for the space of the small front collar and the large back collar), and the back collar that allows the head to look very high up, but restricts it from moving anymore higher than that. The connection points are on the sides of the torso unit, where the arms connect. The shoulders and the shoulder pads are completely connected to each other, but this doesn't hinder the Stardust's movement. The arm twists at the bottom of the shoulder armor, well before the elbow area. The upper arm is covered in white armor at all sides besides from where it connects to the shoulder and the rest of the arm. The elbow is completely exposed inner frame that allows a full bend of the arm at two points. The forearms is mainly white in coloration, besides from its elbow armor on the back, the blue vents on the front at where it connects to the hand, and the sides pointing away from the Stardust. There's small arm-guards on the sides of the forearms, where it's connected completely to the arm, with a hinge at where it meets with the connection point for the hands. The arm-guards can disconnect from the forearms, bending at the hinge, and reveal the Beam Spreaders inside both the inside of the arm and the inside of the now open arm-guards. The arm-guards also have hard-points for the PC Shield or the Hawke Shield for when the Stardust is combined with the MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter, on the opposite side of the vent that's near the hinge. The hands of the Stardust are completely covered in white armor, but they are capable of bending as if it was unarmored. It has five fingers on each hand, with four capable of freely moving on their own at the front of the hand armor, while the thumb is mounted on the side of each hand, able to bend from the side to the bottom of it. In the palm of the hand is a connector base that directly connects any handheld weapon to the reactor. The connector base is a rounded hole that conforms with the rest of the hand armor, with several small hard-point connectors all around the hole meant to lock to a weapon in. The backpack is a mix of white and black-colored armor, with a white side where it connects to behind the torso unit and a black side that points out from the unit itself. On the bottom of the pack is two wide thrusters with thin edges, with each thruster being able to move up and down, and then side to side. On the sides of the thruster pack are elongated sections that have the beam sabers sticking out of them. The beam sabers themselves have the ionization cylinder on top of them to enable a bond around the beam blade so it keeps a straight form. The beam blade itself is rounded and has a pink coloration to it, with a white center. Finally, there's the head unit, which consists almost completely of white armor except for small, grey blocks on the sides, with barrels in them that act as the vulcans. The faceplate covers over a hidden vent, with two small horizontal holes at the center of the plate. There's red details below the eyes, all of them shaped to fit the eyes and faceplate. The eyes themselves are translucent gold, with three optics seen inside each if looked at closely. The forehead of the Stardust combines both the crest and the forehead camera. As it's still a crest, it has two fins coming out from the bottom of the crest. History The MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam was the first mobile suit of the Stardust Project, and being the 13,579th piece of technology created for the project. It was made and designed by Owel Czeca and was made to include a Star-Field Reactor into its inner frame, making it the first mobile suit to do so. Arian Conflict Legacy Trivia *The Stardust Gundam is the Stardust Century equivalent of the RX-78-2 Gundam from the Universal Century. *It's model number, MC2MS, is a shortening of Maxis Close Combat Mobile Suit. The 2 in the model number means that the C's in Close Combat are stacked. *All backpacks and equipment the Stardust Gundam gets are references to the titular suits of the Universal Century Gundams. **The Normal Backpack and the Stardust in general is based on the original RX-78-2 Gundam. **The MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter/Reentrance Backpack is based on the Zeta Gundam's Waverider. **The MHWMA-13580 Doraga Fighter/Heavy Weapons Backpack is based on the ZZ Gundam's backpack. **The MLRMA-13582 Reprisal Fighter/Long Range Backpack is based on the Gundam F91's backpack. Category:Gundam